The Winged One Chapter 1: Bell
by Trenith
Summary: Roy is of the Winged Ones. An advanced species with wings. When an allied city is threatened with wWar, Roy must aid the city of Odrean with his skill of the Jeweled Decorative Bow. Will his call for Benth help them when against this unknown enemy?rnrnPle
1. Part 1: Odrean's War

The Winged One

Chapter 1: Bell

Roy down at the city of Odrean from the top of the knoll with Flade next to him, just as the sky was struck by noon, waiting for Flade to ride. He had only 5 days left… way too close for him. Roy was lucky to be alive. Flade kicked his horse and galloped down to hill and came to a halt at the front of the gate. He turned his horse to Roy and then took off to patrol around the city borders.

Roy came down a couple minutes later and dismounted his horse. He came to the gate and grabbed a hold of the brass knocker. He knocked exactly 40 times. There was an eerie sound from the other side of the gate, and it opened.

A gatekeeper came out and gave him a toothless grin, "T'enith be awaitin', youse be is l'te! Youse 'ucky teh beh stendin! Snyrithe be 'omin fors us! Benth no rep'y! Send youse missel to the t'tem. 'or thaths tis why youse comith, 'es?"

All Roy could do was nod. He entered the gate and pondered what would happen when he met up with Trenith of Odrean as Flade returned from his patrol.

"A lot of this city has changed for the past forty years, though anyone could have said that, let us stay until we are no longer needed and not a second longer. We should also see if the city of Bain could give s refugee after this war." Flade looked at the mighty golden bell mounted atop the gate. "Forty years…"

Roy turned to the castle and headed towards it. He noticed that many people came outside to stare at him, hope filled their eyes, what did they think of Roy? He had done nothing to help these people before, only the people before them when he built the town. That was over a century ago.

He came upon the grand castle, though he knew the king was not inside. He looked at Flade and Flade understood; turning to head to the nearest inn after gathering the horses they had dismounted. Roy turned to face the castle and went to go around it.

Roy came to a garden and ventured through it, there was a maze at the end of the garden, Roy could have easily went over it but went through it just the same. It was so big that if you didn't spend hours mapping it you could probably die of starvation the maze was so big. He finally came to a flight of stairs, though they were going almost 90 degrees up, he took off his jacket and his shirt and through them aside onto a bench before spreading his wings and taking flight.

He came to the top, which lead to the peak of the mountain surrounding Odrean where there was a lookout where you could see over the castle and over every bit of the city.

Looking through the lookout was none other than Trenith. He looked at Roy and gave him a sad frown as Roy entered in the lookout.

"I fear that bell is going to ring again, just like it did forty years ago… my life as a child…horrible." Roy sat down and listened, the king had obviously thought this through real hard. "You crafted that bell with your own two hands… before I was alive in royalty… I have many enemies that would go to anything to kill me, I feel like I'm always in danger, and now I will have to wage war with it in just five days." He walked to the end and looked down at the city. "So many enemies…"

Roy stood up and backed away as the king took out and notched two arrows and shot them with great power at Roy. The arrows were stopped short as Roy's hands quickly snatched both arrows from mid air.

"Thus you must prove who you are… Roy of the Winged People. If you are whom you mimic than we will start the Totem Ceremony."

(Questions to ask yourself for next chapter:

What happened 40 years ago?

Who are the Winged People?

What is Benth?

Who is this enemy?

What war will happen in 5 days?

Why is Roy being tested?

What is the totem ceremony?

I know you might not be interested in my story so far but hang in there! It gets so much better!)


	2. Part 2: One Moment Wingless, scarred

The Winged One

Chapter 1: Bell

Part 2: The Wingless or Winged One

Roy got up and looked out the outpost he was in with Trenith, then looked at the king and stepped outside. With a single bound he sped off over the city with delight filling him. He was flying over Odrean again! Something about the clouds changed his mood, mad him…happy, for the first time in a while. He was surrounded with it.

All of that changed when he started to fall, he had forgotten what he had done forty years ago… no one could be outside of 500 meters above Odrean, or lose flight and fall. Roy spent 2 years constructing this spell… and fell for it, he was lost in his own happiness to notice.

The king hadn't noticed either.

Roy hit the ground with enough force to chop a tree in half with a large axe in one strike.

He was lost…

He couldn't see…

There was nothing…

He opened his eyes, immediately remembering everything. He was alive, that was no surprise. He was in a hospital clinic, one of which he had built for him if something ever happened. Roy looked at the mirror and literally fell out of his bed.

His wings were gone… 

A nurse came in and looked at him, "no…" she stuck him in the neck with a needle and then Roy fell back into sleep.

He woke up again and looked back into the mirror, his wings were there…

He shook his head and turned off his bed and stood.

After the nurse checked him he was free to go, Flade wasn't in sight, he knew Roy well enough to know that he would still be alive, probably drinking still. Trenith was there though, and he looked upset.

"You hit the ground so hard that any ordinary man would have had every bone smashed and his skin fall off to the ground, yet somehow you still stand before me like you only had a stick tossed at you… _how_?

Is there something I don't know about you Roy?"

Roy sat down and looked outside a window at the totem pole.

Trenith looked at him, "ah yes, the totem, you still need to prove yourself, I will get the bow."

Roy stood outside and cracked his neck by the totem pole. A great crowd surrounded him as he was forced to put on a white robe.

Roy was carefully given a silver longbow with a jeweled arrow, almost known to be impossible to shoot because of the weight of the arrow.

Roy notched the arrow carefully and aimed it at the sun and let it go.

The weather changed almost instantly… it started to rain…


End file.
